Dancing with a Demon
by tangledinthornes
Summary: Abigail didn't want to go to Japan, but her dance instructor gave her the impossible task of teaching football players ballroom dancing. To make it even more complicated, she starts to fall for one of them even though she has her dance partner and boyfriend back in America. To add more to flaming fire that man she falls for is a spiky haired, gun wielding manic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.**

"They have won! The Deimon Devil Bats!" I cackled with happiness.

"Kekeke, it has a nice ring to it," I smiled and began to shoot off one of favorite guns. "Ya-ha!"

_**Meanwhile in America **_

Dancing was what I breathed, and drank, and ate. Without it, I would be lost and I'm glad I had found my passion. Standing in front of the floor length mirror, I tightened my straps on my dance shoes.

"Abigail, ten minutes till show time," A voice shouted through the door.

"Okay!" I replied and quickly checked my appearance one last time. My blonde hair was piled on my head in an extravagant twist with jewels and sparkles. The long green dress clung to my curves and stop short of my ankles

_I need to do more foot exercises, my feet are huge! Why does everything I eat go to my ankles and hips, soon Andrew won't be able to lift me, _I thought as I looked up again at the mirror,the v-neck on my dress was a little more low cut than I would prefer, but it was for the show. The sleeves were long and there were jewels on any piece of fabric. This dress was by far the most expensive one I had worn. My lips looked bigger than they really were, painted with a plum color while my face was highlighted with golds, purples and greens. The theme this year was fantasy and I was going for Forest Nymph.

"Abigail, hurry up!" A male voice shouted opening the door.

"Andrew! What if I had been changing," I hissed annoyed at the tall male. He laughed and pulled my hips against his.

"Honey, I would have had to perform with a hard on then," He whispered huskily into my ear. "I know when your dressing or not. When you're changing you make it seem like there's an earthquake happening." I blushed and smacked his chest

"Stupid! I'm not that clumsy," I stared up into his blue eyes and melted. His grip on my hips tightened and he leaned down to press his lips against the side of my head.

"You're not clumsy when you're dancing, I agree," His lips found mine and I returned his kiss with the same intensity. My hands found their way to his neck and held on. I moaned when I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth and his hands grab my butt.

"Mm, we have to go," I told him pulling away from his lips, panting.

"I think you're right," He said grabbing my hand. "We'll continue later, promise." He smirked and pulled me out the door. We walked down the hallway with people running around screaming heat numbers and couples names. We walked hand in hand down to the entrance behind the curtain and waited.

"Performing next are heat numbers one hundred thirty three, one thirty four, one thirty five, and one thirty six, performing the Waltz." I sucked in a deep breath and held my chin high.

"You ready?" Andrew whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Of course."

**Thanks for reading it means a lot! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. Chapter 2. **

"Japan! What am I going to do in Japan!?" I asked in shock.

"I just told you Abigail, weren't you listening?" One of my instructors told me as she typed on her laptop. "You'll be going to Japan to teach football players ballroom dancing, so they can-"

"Oh, I heard you," I shouted. "But, I don't see why it has to be me!"

"If I am correct, you took Japanese in middle school and are still taking it," She said as she turned her eyes on me. I opened my mouth to deny her, "Don't lie."

"Okay! Yes, I did, but I don't have the time to go to Japan," I started to wave my hands in frustration. "Andrew's competitions are coming up and he needs me!"

"I've already found a substitute for the year," She told me as she turned back to her laptop.

"Wha-"

"Your plane leaves tomorrow at two o'clock am. I've already packed and sent your stuff to the apartment you'll be staying in. Here's your ticket," she waved her hand at me. "Have a nice trip." My mouth dropped open in shock and I flew up from my chair. I opened the door and slammed it shut with more force than necessary, I fished my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial.

"What's up, hon-"

"We need to meet up, Java's Coffee House in ten minutes," I shouted into the phone and ended it before he could reply. I was fuming as I walked into the locker room and ripped opened my locker. I changed out of my sweat pants and sweat shirt into a pair of long dark blue jeans and black sweater.

_Ten Minutes Later _

"Abby, what's up," Andrew took the seat across from me and finally looked at me. "Wow, who pissed you off?"

"Lisa," I shouted, but quickly changed the volume of my voice when people glared at me. "She's sending me to Japan to teach football players how to dance."

"What!" Andrew received some glares and lowered his voice, "what is she thinking? I have the competitions coming up."

"Apparently, she's already found you another partner." I hissed annoyed.

"How long will you be gone?" Andrew asked suddenly serious. I sighed.

"A year," I told him as I grabbed his hands and held onto them.

"A year," he whispered clearly in pain. I felt tears come to my eyes as I nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't be your partner this year, but I promise I'll come back even better and then nobody will be able to stop us."

"You better," He grabbed my face and pulled me into a melting kiss. I couldn't spend much time with Andrew because I had to get stuff ready and wake up early. When I returned home, I found most of it empty except for a suitcase with clothes and other needed accessories. I slept on my floor that night with my stomach in knots of both anger and excitement. When I woke up that morning, I quickly got ready, and was out the door. I caught a taxi to the airport and soon was waiting in line to board a plane to Japan. I glanced at my ticket and found that I was given a window seat.

_Shit! Not only am I on a plane to Japan, but I have a window seat! Yes, Lisa, give the girl who's afraid of planes the window seat. That makes perfect sense, _just then an announcement tells me that they're boarding.

"Ticket, miss," A stewardess told me as she held out her hand. I handed her my ticket with much effort, "thank you." I nodded and walked with a heavy burden on my shoulders through the gates. Most of the first part of plane ride was spent in relative peace and somewhat decent food, but the second part was torture. From screaming babies, to screaming families, to screaming couples I spent most of the time hugging a pillow to my ears and snacking on chips. When we finally did land, I was ready to get off this hunk of metal, and onto solid ground. I grabbed a taxi to my new apartment and fell asleep once my head hit my pillow on my bed.

The next morning or more like afternoon, I woke up to my annoying ringtone buzzing on my butt. I slapped my butt and grabbed my phone and hit 'answer'.

"What is it!" I shouted into the phone, but sat up when I heard a familiar laugh.

"Hey, honey, you sound tired," Andrew told me through the phone in a happy voice, "how is your tomorrow?" I laughed, but felt tears come to my eyes.

"It's pretty lame, to be honest, it would be better if you were here." Andrew chuckled into the phone.

"You know I've always wanted to go on vacation with you, but I was thinking more of a free beach. It would be nice to see you in that pink bikini." He commented with a sigh. I snorted.

"Sweetie, I can give you more of a show then a bikini," I told him as I stretched in bed.

"True, but I do like bikinis. Just think your hair pulled off your neck into a messy bun, your skin wet and sun kissed, and a nice popsicle dripping onto your chest." He moaned into the phone.

"Andrew, I'm not a porn star." I said laughing.

"No, you're nothing like a porn star, you're perfect." I choked.

"I miss you already," I whispered while covering my mouth, so I wouldn't sob.

"I know, Abby, I miss you too." He told me sincerely, "but it will be over soon. Don't worry, we'll be dancing again soon," I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Well, I have to be going, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Uh huh. Talk to you soon," I hung up and rolled off my bed when my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID and growled.

"What is it, Lisa," I hissed into the phone.

"Oh, good, you're up." Lisa chuckled happily into the phone, "it should be eleven forty five there correct?"

"Yeah, why," I asked looking at clock on the wall which thankfully was wound to the correct time.

_Thank you movers!_

"You have to be at Deimon High School's gym at twelve o'clock to be introduced to all the football teams."

"What!" I screamed into the phone, but then hung up and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then changed into my favorite pairs of dark jeans and a light pink tank top with a thin white shirt over that. I grabbed my dance bag and was out the door in ten minutes.

"Taxi," I screamed, but no taxi stopped. I ran down the street and yelled again at the corner, finally a taxi stopped. I gave my directions and told the taxi driver to go as fast as he could without breaking the laws. It was now eleven fifty two and I only had eight minutes to reach my destination. I decided that I needed to have somewhat the dancing and professional look, so I threw off my sneakers and put on my gold dance heels with my studios dance jacket and threw my hair up into a tight bun.

_Eleven fifty five._

_**Meanwhile at Diemon High**_

_What the hell, the principal never told me about this! Kekeke, we'll just see what the fucking baldy is up too!_

"Hiruma-san!" I turned to find the annoying kiddies running towards me.

"What," I screamed at them and smirked when they cowered away.

"W-w-we just s-s-saw Ojo White Knights and S-s-shinryuji Nagas," My eyebrow twitched and I turned and quickly crossed the courtyard to the gym. I slammed the door open and stared in annoyance at the rivaling football teams in my gym.

"What the hell are you all doing here!" I shouted firing an AK-47 into the air. Everyone turned and I finally could see all the teams.

"That's T-t-teikoku Alexanders!" Shorty stuttered annoying.

"And there's the Seibu Wild Gunmen!" Monkey shouted pointing. My eyebrow twitched and I walked up to Dread-Head and pointed my gun up at him.

"Kekeke, here for a rematch," I cackled.

"What!" Agon grabbed a fistful of my shirt and hauled me up, "shut the fuck up, wasn't it you who called us here?!

"I called all of you here!" I looked up to see the head commissioner of Kanto's High School Football Association Sato Takashi, "all of you take a seat!" He screamed into his microphone. There was grumbles and complaints, but soon all the high school students in the gym were seated. I chewed my gum angrily as my foot bounced, "you all as football players lack many things." The first sentence out of his mouth caused an uproar. Profanity came falling out of many of the players mouths.

_What's he up to, _I questioned as I watched him silently take in the curses.

"Quiet," He silenced everyone quickly. "Do any of you have grace? Rhythm? Balance? Yes, you might have all of those, but only the football perception. You need something else, something to make you all even more unstoppable."

"What are you getting at?" Shin spoke up for the first time from his seat in the third row.

"This, is what I'm getting at," Sato waved a hand to the screen on the stage. Suddenly, American music started playing and on the screen appeared dancers. The girls all wore skimpy outfits and shook their hips with precise movement, even the men were shaking their hips. Then, the music turned into a slow song and I watched as a blonde, green eyed girl in a green dress began to float across the floor making it look like her body was a feather. The song ended and the couple bowed smiling, "you all will be going through ballroom dancing boot-camp for a year." There were more shouts of outrage and I began to feel my eye twitching more. Again, Sato waited until everyone was silent, "you have the choice of taking the camp or not, but I just have one thing to say. If you really wanted to be a top notch football player wouldn't you do anything to improve your game? To reach the top!" A hush silence washed over the gym, but no one made a move to leave. Sato smirked, "Good. Now please welcome Abigail Higgins, your dance instructor." He waved his hand towards the left side of stage, but no one came out. "Abigail? Where is she?!"

"I'm here," A feminine voice yelled from the back of gym. We all turned in our seats to see the girl from the video bending over and holding her stomach.

**Abigail's POV**

I bent over panting, but righted myself quickly, to find an odd assortment of guys looking at me in confusion.

"Um...sorry I'm late," I pulled my bag higher up on my shoulder and started to make my way towards the stage. A man with a bulky body and white hair stood on the stage wearing a suit and an annoyed expression. While I was focusing too much on his expression, I tripped up the stairs, and hit my face of my floor. I felt my face flush when there were gasps. I stood up, rubbed my face, and finally reached the man. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"How nice of you to drop in," he said, annoyed.

"I apologize, but Lisa deci-" Suddenly there was laughter. I turned to see a guy with dreads and sunglasses laughing.

"She's our coach! You've got to be kidding me," he pointed at me and laughed more. "She just tripped up the stairs, are you sure she's the same dancer? Can she even dance?!"

I stared in shock and felt my mouth drop opened, but then anger surged through me. I let my dance bag drop to the ground and I kicked it aside.

"Come here," I yelled pointing across the room. "Get up here!"

He paused his laughter and smirked. Standing he swaggered up to the stage and jumped onto it. He walked over to me and stood above me clearly showing his height.

"What are you going to do? Fall over me?" He asked with a smirk.

I smiled and shook my head and placed my hands on his shoulders. While I pulled him down, I leaned up, and placed my lips close to his.

"Do you want me to give you mine own type of dance? Alone?" I felt him suck in a breath and at that moment, swiftly took my knee and smashed it into his balls. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding his balls. I took my foot and dug the heels of my shoe into his chest, "now that were on somewhat equal ground, asshole, stand up." With some struggles, he got up, and stood in front of me. "Good! You're angry right, pissed actually, because a girl just kneed you in the nuts? Well, then, attack me!" There was a hushed silence.

"Um, Abigail, I don't think this is a good idea." Before the man in the suit could finish, the dread guy ran at me. I smirked and easily dodged him, using a side step. I continued to dodge him while waltzing across the floor. I continued dancing across the floor until finally he wore his self out. I stood there with my hands behind my back while the guy leaned over panting.

"Learn something new, like maybe becoming more light on your feet?" I turned to the crowd and glared. "I came here because my instructor forced me to, not because I wanted to. My partner has to now perform without me and with someone new. That annoys me! So, if you want to slack off and do nothing, fine by me. Please go ahead. That just gives me more the reason to go home, but if you want to actually become some of the best football players of all time then you'll take my advice when I tell you to learn how to dance. You won't regret it!" I bent over and grabbed my bag and turned again, "well?"

"Kekeke, why the fuck not?!" A voice that sent shivers down my back cackled from the back row. The guy stood up for me to see him and cackled again. He was a thin, tall man with bleach blonde spiky hair and piercings. What shocked me was what he was holding against his shoulder. It was a long gun, I think an AK-47?!

"Deimon's in, kekeke," he pointed towards me and smiled a toothy grin. "Anyone who can knee fucking Dread-Head in the balls is an opponent." Soon there was shouts of 'I'm in' or 'we're in'. I watched until the last group of people stood up.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review. **


End file.
